And Then There Were 3
by holdthemusic
Summary: Lucy, Natsu and Gray go on a Mission to find the lost locket of Alura. But will we find out something interesting that Natsu and Gray are Hiding? Romance and MAYBE some Lemon ;D
1. Chapter 1: Discussions

A/N Hi everyone! This is my first Fanfic and I'm really excited and I'm excited for you guys to read what I have to offer! :D I do not own fairy tail, that would belong to Hiro Mashima. So READ ON! Thank you :)

* * *

It was another day at the guild. I was looking at the board because, it was my turn to pick the job we go on. Of Course the guild wouldn't feel the same without Natsu and Gray arguing about something ridiculous.

"Hey! Don't touch my sandwich! Who gave you the right?!"

"What was that?! you wanna go pyro?!"

"Ey Sir Strips-a-lot I can crush you like fly!"

"Oh really? Ice make flo-"

"ALRIGHT ENOUGH! YOU TWO HAVE WRECKED HALF THE TOWN MORE THAN ONCE ALREADY AND I WAS ALWAYS THE ONE WHO HAD TO PAY FOR IT! next time this happens, you're paying for it out of your own reward!"

It was Makorov, the Fairy Tail guild master, and one of the 10 wizard saints. He was a short old man with a thick moustache and white hair (but never underestimate him, because he will crush you). The Master raised the two boys as his own, so to no surprise they immediately stopped and with a quick"Sorry pops" walked into different corners of the guild hall. I walked up to Natsu after everything calmed a bit to ask about our job.

"I found us a job, you ready to listen?"

Natsu looked at me, with his big brown eyes. His fluffy pink hair was always in a mess. He wore a dragon scale patterned scarf that his "dad" Igneel, the fire dragon gave him when he was a child. He always wore a sleeveless black waistcoat without anything under it which leaves his chest and abdomen completely exposed leaving his muscles and his red guild stamp under his right shoulder to fend for themselves. He had a strong muscular build that has suffered from a lot of trauma, and he was never hard to look at at all.

"What did you pick for us Lucy? I'm up for anything cuz I'm not a ice chicken unlike Gray"

"Shut up before you two morons get into another fight. It's to find the lost locket of Alura. Its said to be cursed but the client wants it for research purposes."

"You should talk to Erza about it first. Sounds cool though! I've always wanted to see a haunted necklace!"

"AYE!"

"Where the hell did you come from you stupid cat!?"

* * *

Thank you for reading that extremely short chapter XD there is more to come I promise okay. If you have any suggestions of constructive criticism I would love to hear is so fill up that comment section :D


	2. Chapter 2: The Arrangement

After that I walked over to join Erza, who was sitting in her corner of the room, at her little table next to the window. But before I could speak she turned to me and said

"you saw the quest to find the lost locket and you want to know if I approve. It's going to be tough, because I'm not going to be joining you on this mission."

"What?! Why not?"

"I still need to recover from the last battle we had with the Phantom Lord guild, but I trust you will make the right decision and come back alive."

"Well if you put if that way I guess I do have a little more confidence knowing Gray and Natsu are going to be there to help me out. But thank you for your advice it helped alot"

I smiled as she nodded and I walked away. That was how Erza worked, She was straight forward and that was what I respected about her. Plus the reward was 2,000,000 jewel! I could pay rent for months and still have enough to buy new clothes! I was busy doing the math in my head when I suddenly thought of something, what clothes would Gray like? but what i was thinking was stupid so i suppressed the feelings, and carried on.


	3. Chapter 3: Really Natsu?

I got home and it was quiet. Which was not normal, because I usually came home to either Erza, Natsu, Gray, Happy or all 4 of them at once in my house waiting for me to get home. But I spoke to soon because as I expected, Gray was in my apartment spread out on my couch shirtless. But as always, he looked absolutely gorgeous. With his spiky blue hair always in his face and that toned muscular body that for hilarious reasons, saw the light of day more than usual. Which was strange, because his complexion was still pale, like snow. Which isn't much of a surprise because he is after all, an ice wizard. He always had that determination in his dark inky eyes that I always found attractive. More than that, his hair and his eyes matched his guild stamp on his right pectoral. I always love every minute of looking at him like this, until he goes off and does something stupid. Like looking through my papers and reading the book I was writing! I ran over there and high kicked him right in the jaw (which was probably not a great idea because I was wearing a skirt).

"OWWW! geez Lucy calm down! I was just looking through your papers no big deal!"

he said rubbing his neck and jaw.

"Ugh I told you not to look through my stuff you idiot! how many times do I have to tell you?"

I tried to yell, i really did. But I'm never able to stay mad at him for long. He's always giving me this slightly seductive yet puppy eyed look and it gives me chills every time. He got up from off the floor and helped me pick up the papers in awkward silence. I felt him look at me every now and then with the same look. It made me weaker every time. But I can't let his looks get to me. We need to focus on this quest, its up to us now Erza was out. After we picked up all the papers, I told Gray to wait in the living room while I changed into my pajamas. If he was going to be in my house for a long time I was going to be comfortable when is happened. I quickly changed into a pink tank top and shorts then walked out into the living room to find him in the kitchen looking for food.

"Hey do you have any ice cream?"

He turned around to look at me and started to blushed profusely. The pink that overcome his cheeks made him look nervous and then I realized where he was looking, because my top was incredibly low!

"Hey! you have no right to look!"

"I'm sorry! but you can't expect guys to not look if your wearing such revealing clothing all the time!"

"Yeah but why you of all people!? I thought you were above that!"

"Hey I'm still a guy! not only am I a guy but an 18 year old guy! and a good looking one at that. I mean, I'm half naked most of the time your around me. I'm quite surprised you still haven't fallen for me yet"

Boy was he was being annoyingly coy about the situation! It was starting to get on my nerves. But then I noticed it was getting really hot. I didn't know if it was just me until we heard a large bang coming from my bedroom. And I already had an idea about what was gonna come next, and I really didn't like it.

"Hey Lucy! You home?!"

Yes. It was Natsu.


End file.
